


Rain

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and jaehee's technically just admiring Zen and she's not clearly in love with him canonically, not gonna go hardcore romance because I personally think they lack interaction, or idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: If only the weather forecast said that there's going to be a heavy downpour the next day, she would've brought an umbrella with her to save her from trouble. Fortunately, she also happened to meet Zen, who was passing by the convenience store as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys go! Another ZenHee fic from me and I seriously have to thank those who have read my first Zenhee fic! I don't even have any idea how you guys could manage to like the garbage that I create orz //whacked//
> 
> This was inspired by the heavy rain that was really pouring outside right now here in my place. It's frustrating that snow doesn't exist in tropical countries so the rain is our only hope to have a cold weather, now that the holiday season is approaching.

The weather forecast on television last night never said anything about the sudden heavy downpour that will occur during the afternoon while she was out at the convenience store. If she was informed, she would've been prepared and brought an umbrella with her. 

She's been waiting for nearly an hour already and the rain was not stopping. If anything, it was only pouring harder. She took another glance at her wristwatch, as if looking at it would make the rain miraculously stop. 

Well, she supposed that today was somewhat a lucky day for her, despite the situation she's currently in. She managed to finish all of her work early, and Jumin didn't dare to dump any more work for her so she was free to go right after finishing what was left in her desk. 

Now, she only has to wait for the rain to stop and she could use the whole afternoon up until next day to catch up on some sleep. 

The door of the store rang when another person stepped inside, followed by a few whispering of the few people (who are mostly young women) who were inside managed to break Jaehee's train of thought. Suddenly, she was now standing face to face with a tall, familiar figure whom she didn't even notice at first. 

"Jaehee!" Zen called her and raised his hand to greet her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Zen!--A-ah, well, it was raining and I was waiting for the rain to stop.." She explained and looked down at the plastic bag that she was holding. 

"So did that bastard let you out early from work?" She nodded in response and his eyes immediately widened. "I can't believe it! So he still actually has a heart! I'm impressed!" He laughed, making Jaehee blush at him. 

The two of them continued to talk about various topics while Zen made his purchase in the store. He also mentioned to her that he brought an umbrella and his car with him so he could just give her a ride and drop her off at her place. Jaehee suddenly felt the need to go to the church the next time she gets a day-off in order to thank God for sending an angel called Zen to save her from such miserable fate of waiting for the rain to subside. 

"Are you ready?" Zen asked as they stepped outside the store. He opened the umbrella and Jaehee stepped closer to him. No matter how much she wanted to be so close with her idol, she was still mindful of keeping some distance between the two of them. She thought about the paparazzis and how some of them lurks around even during the most unexpected time and moments of a famous person's life. But she was surprised when Zen draped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She looked up, blushing at the man who was smiling down at her. 

"I have to keep you close so you wouldn't get wet. You getting sick would be the last thing that I'd want to happen." He winked at her and she could've sworn that she felt her heart fluttering at what he just did. She was spacing off because of the closeness, even during the whole ride, up until they finally reached the apartment where she was staying. 

"Are you really okay, Jaehee?" She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at his worried face. Now she was feeling guilty for spacing out during the whole trip as he might be telling her a lot of important and interesting things about his new role. Zen's expression softened and he placed his hand on her cheek. 

"I guess you just need some rest. That bastard really is overworking you." He sighed and Jaehee smiled. As she stepped outside his car, she noticed that the rain has finally stopped pouring, much to her relief. 

"Thank you, Zen. You really saved my life." She thanked him and headed inside her apartment as soon as he bid her goodbye and left. Jaehee dropped her exhausted body in her bed, but smiled nonetheless as she touched the skin of her cheek. What the hell did she even do to become so lucky today?


End file.
